


Giving Thanks

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Closet Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Cody wants to let Obi-Wan know exactly how he felt about him on that battlefield on Yerbana.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 331





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan was just too gorgeous appearing out of nowhere to save Cody in this episode, so I had to write something.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Cody murmurs against the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing kisses along his hairline. They don’t have long, and they  _ really _ should be briefing everyone, but they can spare a few minutes.

“I could say the same about you.” Obi-Wan takes Cody’s hand, brushing his lips over the bared skin between the sleeve of his blacks and his gloves. “You were the one that nearly died today.” 

Cody knows he’s one of a handful of people in the galaxy that could tell how rattled his partner is, and he scrapes his teeth over freckled skin to see it redden as Obi-Wan shivers. “But I didn’t. You saved me,” he says, “Let me thank you.”

“You don’t need to th-”

Cody smirks as he turns him around. “I’m not doing it just for you, cyare. You don’t have any idea how kriffing  _ hot _ that was, do you?” When Obi-Wan makes a questioning sound against his mouth, he hums. “Seeing you come out of nowhere, lightsaber blazing, standing in between me and a mortar round like a kriffing holo hero, snarling? I’ve been hard since we stepped foot on the transport.” 

Obi-Wan’s soft, startled laugh chases away some of the shadows in his eyes, and Cody grins as he steals another kiss. “What did you have in mind, beloved?”

“Not enough time for anything too involved, but I’ve got some ideas.” It’s not easy to maneuver them both in the cramped closet, but he drops to his knees, unclasping his codpiece for a little relief as he does. “You okay with this?” He looks up at Obi-Wan; fuck, he’ll never be over the surprised little look that turns into something like awe when he goes down for his partner. Like Obi-Wan can’t understand how he got so lucky. It always goes to Cody’s head, that he can be the one to make him look like that.

“Very,” Obi-Wan murmurs, stroking through Cody’s damp, bucket-messy hair. He’s already getting hard, even the thick, soft fabric of his pants not quite able to hide it before Cody tugs them down. Obi-Wan isn’t  _ too _ big, not like the dirty holomags like to speculate about, just a nice stretch that doesn’t make Cody’s jaw ache when he takes him all the way down. For now, he sucks and licks the head, his hand jerking Obi-Wan off, getting him hard. It doesn’t take long at all, and he starts sucking in earnest, deep-throating Obi-Wan’s cock. He loves the soft sounds it earns; Obi-Wan is always so quiet, and any sound he can drag out of him is music. It’s such a contrast from the hardened warrior he is on the battlefield, snarling and efficient and fierce. 

It doesn’t take much for him to shift his weight, rutting his cock against the smooth leather of Obi-Wan’s boot - he doesn’t really understand why he wants to do it so badly, but he  _ wants _ to defile those damned boots. Maybe another time they’ll have time for him to spend as long as he wants worshiping them, but for now, he’s chasing his own high while he sucks Obi-Wan off, and it’s everything he wants.

“Cody-” Obi-Wan tangles his fingers in his hair, but Cody doesn’t pull off, just swallows around him as he comes. He stays on his cock for a few moments longer, holding him on his mouth through the aftershocks as he ruts against him, moaning as he finally spills over the leather. 

Cody wipes his mouth as he sits back, grinning up at Obi-Wan while the Jedi slumps back against the wall, a hand still pressed to his mouth where he was trying to stay quiet as he came. “Sorry about your boots, cyare.”

Obi-Wan lazily waves him off before he pulls him up into a kiss. “You’re going to kill me one of these days,” he says with a soft smile, and Cody grins. 

“I’m the only one that gets to.” He kisses Obi-Wan again, slow and sweet, resting against him as they both take a moment to catch their breath and relax before they have to be presentable and ready for battle again.


End file.
